even chapter i guess
by Without Me Your Just Awso
Summary: this is a fic that my friend wrote the first chapter i write the next an it goes on an on, shes for ZexLex i write XalLux so if u want chapter 1 go find Lexy gets stuck by this IS my happy face, then come back to this - if u even have the time which u don
1. Chapter 1

ok so ma friend worte the first ch. i did the second, its going to go on like this so if you want to read the begining go to her site, i should have her favorited or something, this is my happy face is her acount . . . . i think . . .Well wutever. This whole fic was her idea, well my idea to write ch 2 but she did the first 1 so she gets the credit, or he or wutever where going by on this . . . . wow this is wut life does to you. IT wrote the first fic agh, stupid stalkers that freak out on info u post on the internet . . . but ya it was her idea :3

your all thinking about internet stalkers arent you . . . . . . creeps

* * *

"Luxord! You won't believe what just happened to me!!!"

The blond sitting at the marble counter looked up from his game of solitaire to give the taller man an exaggerated look. "What luv, you saw Demyx and Xigbar in the hallway _again_?"

"No this is so much worse!" He slammed the pink fuzzy handcuffs down on the cool counter top in a loud thunk before running his fingers threw his long hair with an exasperated sigh. "Leaxous and Zexion were were . . .ew"

"I think you've lost it mate" The Brit gave a side ways glance down at his game before he motioned for Xaldin to take the stool next to him. "Why don't ya explain?"

"Ok, so I walked in to give you the hand cuffs, because I am NOT giving them to Sexman, that just creepy. And they were like Oh agh . . they were like . . .bow chik wow wow."

"Well I can see how that could bother someone"

"Wait it get's worse . . . I'm um . . . "

"What, you joined in ducky?"

The man spluttered giving Luxord an evil look "H*ll no! I'd rather die than aww my eyes they burn, why would you ask something like that!?"

"Well I was just making sure," the blond shot back with a sly grin

"No I'm umm," he rubbed the back of his neck, a small flush crawled up onto his checks ". . .called you Lux-baby . ." he mumbled while looking of at anything other than Luxord.

The Brit laughed and it only made Xaldin a shade darker, "That's it, you walk in on someone while their on the job and all you think about is that you called me Lux-baby?"

"Well it's embarrassing!"

Luxord leaned over and gave him a small peck "I think it's cute that it embarrassing," the words ghosted over the taller man's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. He was about to deepin the kiss he remembered

"oh Lexeaus thinks were doing each other right now."

The blond shoot up in the chair, Xaldin quickly reached and grabbed the falling stool to keep it from making a dint in his nice hard wood flooring. His kitchen could do without any holes in the floor.

"Now that's were I draw the line! Some foodly coodly little, At least I have the simple decency to at least . ." his voice became muffled as he stomped up the stairs leading from the kitchen.

Xaldin quickly padded up the stairs behind him; if he hurried he could reach him before he got Zexy's room and pull him into his own bedroom instead for . . . exactly what Lexeaus thought they were going to do. No way was a dude with midget chairs going to be getting more then him. Even though the odds were unfair to start with since he'd been dating Lux for a year and a half and the news flash that Zexion even knew there were other people living here with his head in the books was enormous. But that was beside the point.

"Hey wait, Luxord!"

* * *

seriously go check out her fics


	2. Chapter 4

Dread locks went flying as the taller man slammed the brit onto the carpeted with a loud _thud_.

"There's no need to be hasty there, Luxord."

Using all his strength, he managed to drag the blond kicking and screaming, into his room. Man was he being pissy tonight, if only this relationship was more like, like . . well most of the relationships in the org are kind of at ends aren't they? Axel is a creep while Roxas has anger management like the devil (heard the freak thrashed sexman's dell). Marluxia is a rapist; Vexen is a prude and the rape-e. Zexion is a midget and I've never actually talked to Lexeaus . . . but I'm sure he's just a swell guy all around, I could care less. The guy could collect unicorns or the bodies of the people he killed, doesn't change anything to me. (To each his own). I feel like I'm forgetting someone . . . oh Larxene, SHE'S SINGLE ha ha ha girl cant snag a guy to save her life!

But mommy and daddy seem to be doing just fine when I think about it. Did I really just say that? Ok forget that Xemnas and Saix have a relationship that doesn't put them in a place where they want to kill each other, that's what I meant. Demyx and Xigbar seem fine too.

Anyway,

"What do you think your doing?" Our mouths smashed together in a bruising kiss that should shut him up. Tan hands lightly caressed down his slender body. Fingers fumbled with buttons as we both fell back onto the bed. Hair was being pulled, shirts were being lost, this was going to be fun. I reached down *WHAP*

"The h*ll . . .was that?" Lux breathed . . . we both sat there awkwardly, staring into each other's eyes. You know those moments that completely kill the sexual mood you've spent such a nice time making? This was one of those moments. And this is why I hate living in Castle Oblivion.

Luxord sat up and looked around the dimly light room "You think . . . we should check on that?"

I sighed, but reluctantly pulled myself haphazardly of the bedspread and with only my jeans went to the door. I swear if its Marluxia I'll kill him. . . . . I . . . I . . . crap. I slammed the door and whirled around throwing all my weight back against the wood in a showy collision, as if someone was trying to brake in.

"ZEXION'S OUT THERE CRYING!" and again I found myself staring into blue orbs, awkwardly.

"Well aren't you mister nice guy, no don't worry, I'll go ask what's wrong. You can just stay here, no worries," . . .sarcastic much?

"You seriously going out there! That's a danger zone!"

I'm dating an idiot. Guys can cry, I've seen Larxene cry, granted she's a girl, but that makes it all the scarier. (Not that she's a girl, that the girl is Larxene *shivers*.) But if I were to expect to see an org member cry I'd expect it to be Zexion, he just seems like that sensitive kinda guy. I slowly walked up to the little ball wedged in the corner.

"Zexion? You ok . . . Xaldin says your crying. . "

" . . . "

"Zexion?" IS THAT TWERP IGNORING ME! I got ready to kick his little blue . . is he sleep crying? I mean I no it's late but that just seems a little to emo, even for Zexion.

"Hey I-"oh snap! Lexeaus' words where muffled on the other side of the door but I could still make out who it was. This was the moment I had to decide, stay and comfort? run away franticly to your own bed where Xaldin is probably sleeping . . . RUN AWAY. I could here the click of the door opening before I dove safely back into my own room.

"Zexion can fend for himself!"

"LEX will KILL him, have you seen their height difference!"

"Oh shut up and scoot over," as I crawled under the covers I prayed for the kid's safety. Also, when dramatically leaving the room you and your lover SHARE after a large fight, make it a key point not to sleep in the corner RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE ROOM YOU JUST LEFT. Because clearly they'll see you when opening the door and it really ruins the whole point of running away. Also if you're asleep like Zexion you never really know what could happen next . . .

. . .Marluxia could have his way with you . .

I got up to lock the door, just in case. Agh this house is a carnival of crazy people!


End file.
